Pólvora
by Frany Fanny Tsuki
Summary: Solo necesitaba una pequeña chispa para hacer explotar todo a su alrededor- OkiKagu-SouKagu-SemiAu-Ligeramente lime,insinuaciones- fluff


Los personajes no me perteneces, si no a Gorila senpai, **Hideaki sorachi** ,tampoco la imagen de portada, esa pertenece a su respectivo dueño , **lo único que me pertenece es la historia.**

 **Cronología** **:** 3 años en el futuro, semi au. Okita 23 años. , Kagura 19 años

* * *

 **Summary** : Solo necesitaba una pequeña chispa para hacer explotar todo a su alrededor

* * *

 **Pólvora.**

 **.**

 **.**

La etapa de pubertad era horrible, Kagura lo sabía bien, sobre todo cuando era consciente de sus sentimientos, por aquel malandro que trabajaba para el gobierno.

Desde que Kagura fue consciente de sus sentimientos hizo lo imposible para dejar de sentir aquello, desde leer revista estúpida hasta consejos de Internet que en vez de ayudar empeoraba el asunto.

Sobre todo aquel idiota, que en vez de ponerse más feo, se ponía más guapo y demasiado apetecible.

Kagura tuvo muchos problemas, sobre todo en tiempo de su periodo, parecía que su cuerpo añoraba el tacto de ese hombre, más de una vez tuvo sueños raros con Sougo, sueños que terminaba con ella despertado a medianoche, colorada y con cierta húmeda entre sus piernas.

Además de agregar el hecho que el estúpido cara de niña, ya no tenía esa estúpida cara (ahora como lo molestaría) no, su rostro poseía rasgos más masculinos, incluso su mismo cuerpo se había ensanchado (mismo que ella deseaba que la sujetaran) sin olvidar esa sonrisa sádica que la hacía fantasear varias veces.

Quizá se estaba convirtiendo en una "masoquista" tal vez después de tantos golpes propiciado a ese chihuahua despertó su instinto sádico, no, no, se repitió varias veces, pero era imposible no pensar en ello.

Varias veces Kagura reprimió el impulso de gemir, cuando Sougo por accidente rozaba su cuerpo en sus constantes peleas, había estado evitado (o más bien deseado que ese imbécil le tocara por error), tenía vergüenza de admitirlo, pero realmente lo deseaba, deseaba esa sensación que producía sus caricias accidentadas, era como si todo su cuerpo sintiera cosquillas, una que le generaba una sonrisa estúpida y ganas de besar sus labios hasta quedarse sin aliento.

Era difícil mantenerse cuerda en su presencia, la tensión sexual era evidente entre ellos dos, que solo aumentaba con el paso de los días, pero no era la única, Sougo estaba igual o peor que ella.

Él no era idiota y no es que fuera un santo pero había visto que china ya no era aquella niña de 14 años, por el contrario tenia diecinueve y por ende un cuerpo mucho más desarrollado.

Un cuerpo que se desarrollaba día con día.

¿Cómo mierda hacia china para no tener una barriga? con las horribles cantidades de grasa que digería, era un milagro que tuviera un cuerpo esbelto y lleno de curvas.

La respuesta era bastante obvia, se iba directo a sus pechos y trasero, no es que el fuera un pervertido, pero la ropa que antes usaba ya no le quedaba tan bien como antes.

A veces pensaba que al final tanto el pecho como el trasero de Kagura iba a estallar, aunque Sougo sabía que lo único punto de explotar era su virilidad, parecía un puberto urgido, que se excitaba a la primer roce de su cuerpo, más de una vez tuvo que hacer uso de auto-control para no arrancarle la ropa a Kagura a media pelea y terminar de poseerla a medio parque.

" _ **Sus cuerpos desprendían deseo, pasión y lujuria"**_

Para ambos era difícil estar juntos (considerado sus deseos pocos sanos), pero ese día, el día que todo comenzó, fue en medio de una pelea (como siempre) con la diferencia que hubo un beso (fue más bien un roce de labios) que terminado desencadenado una pelea de besos y mordidas (que decir caricias lascivas).

Ninguno supo cómo, simplemente paso, Sougo ni siquiera lo pensó, su cuerpo reacciono por sí solo, de pronto tenia arrinconada a Kagura en medio de un juego infantil.

Se besaron con ferocidad, tanto que Kagura mordió el labio inferior de Sougo, este se lo regreso con la misma intensidad, Kagura incluso sintió como Sougo rompía levemente la apertura de su falda y como sus manos acariciaba parte de su cuerpo que ningún hombre había hecho.

La temperatura aumentaba con cada caricia e intensidad de cada beso.

Sus miradas era fuego puro, no necesitaba decir nada, solo sentir.

…..

 _A veces no era necesario intercambiar palabras, a veces los golpes o simple miradas servían para intercambiar algo que deseaba decir, así siempre había sido su extraña relación de rivalidad— odio—amor._

….

Luego de un rato, de una larga sucesión de besos y caricias por parte de ambos, tanto Kagura como Sougo se encontraba acostados el uno al lado del otro, la sesión de beso termino abruptamente al darse cuenta de que no eran los únicos en aquel parque y que había niños presentes.

Salieron corriendo antes que ellos viera algo no sanos para sus puros ojos, se dejaron caer cerca de un árbol, ambos con una sonrisa traviesa y la respiración entre cortada, sonreía, no dijeron nada más, bastaba con saber que las cosas ya no serán como antes (porque lo harás) quizá luego de agarrarse a golpes, Kagura propicie un segundo besos o sea Sougo quien la sujete y la lleve a los lugares más escondidos.

Tal vez basta con sin implementación roce hacer estallar todo.

Kagura no es de aquellas personas que espera "un eres linda" o "eres la mujer más bella del universo" pero no negarse que cuando Sougo le hace un cumplido sus mejillas se calientas más allá que el sol.

Sougo mira a Kagura y ella a él.

—China— susurra con voz ronca, él se acercarse a ella, Kagura esta recostada en el suelo, Okita se pone horcajadas de ella.

—Sádico— responde ella, un poco pudorosa por la acción de aquel hombre, él se inclina cerca de su cuello, Kagura puede sentir como los labios de Sougo rozan suavemente su cuerpo, de pronto siente un cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo, arquea levemente su pecho hacia él, en un acto inconsciente.

—Kagura. — alza su rostro, los ojos rojizos se encuentra con los azules de ella, hay deseo, pasión, fuego, pero al mismo tiempo, Sougo ve a una jovencita frágil y tímida.

—Sougo…—Okita acaricia su mejilla, sus ojos parece quemar a Kagura, siente el calor de emana su cuerpo, un calor que desea quemar todo dentro de ella.

—Hueles bien—murmura haciendo un cumplido con el poco tacto que tiene, Kagura simplemente gira su rostro avergonzado.

—Tú… no estás mal.

Él sonríe.

Ella sonríe.

Miradas, golpes, mordidas, besos, todo esto provoca entre ellos dos y más, la pasión que desborda su cuerpo no se detendrá hasta que crucen esa delgada línea del deseo.

Tardará algún tiempo para ponerle algo a lo que siente, sobre todo para que cierto peliblanco se entere.

Tardará un poco para que ambos crucen aquella delgada línea de lo correcto e inmoral mente correcto, porque Kagura sabía que Sougo no la dejaría, no hasta tomar todo de ella y ella, no lo dejaría ir hasta conseguir apagar el fuego que nacía en su cuerpo.

" _ **Ellos eran como la pólvora, a la primera chispa estallaría en miles pedazos."**_

* * *

hola a todos, ¿hay alguien que lea esto? en fin, debería estar trabajo en las actualizaciones de mis demás fic, pero aquí estoy de nuevo, lo único que puedo decir a mi favor es que ya estaba escrito, de hecho tengo varios fic que iré subiendo en el trascurso de día o las semanas (si, puede llevarme semanas , incluso meses), algunos tendrá alguna **curiosidad o spoiler sobre mis demás fic.**

Si llegaste hasta aquí **¡GRACIAS POR LEER! ,** este fic surgió , en realidad no recuerdo XDD , tengo muchos fic que nacieron de la nada XD creo que solo quería escribir algo hot y termino esto. Kagura y Sougo se desean , en algun momento todo estañara, por el momento solo quise dejar como pudo haber nacido algo entre ellos dos, después de todo, 7u7 hay amores que empiezan solo despues de pasar por la cama, como dice kankou xDD ok no :V mal consejo :P

En fin, les daré un pequeño spoiler de **MDP (muñeca de porcelana) ,** sera actualizado para junio y contara con un momento ligeramente **lime-sad.** (:v que sorpresa frany )

 **Conciencia:** el viernes ya estamos a primero de junio :v

 **Señorita hiatus** : espera ¿que? :'v , lo único bueno es que el fic ya esta escrito, solo falta cuadrar todo :P

Nuevamente Gracias por leer, dejes o no review, de todo corazón **¡GRACIAS!**

Señorita Hiatus se despide ;) nos estamos viendo.

fanfiction 31-05-2018


End file.
